


Немножечко умереть

by Seidhe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Obsession, Slavery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidhe/pseuds/Seidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Всегда остается фрагмент маски, - говорит ей один из людей в белом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немножечко умереть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to die a little](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/186550) by incandescens. 



> Оригинал написан на springkink на заявку: NOVEMBER 10TH - Bleach, Aizen/Hinamori: delicacy - Momo goes Arrancar

_\- Всегда остается фрагмент маски, - говорит ей один из людей в белом, пока она лежит в полудреме. - Мы не можем заранее выбирать, каким именно он будет. Но хоть что-то, да остается всегда - а иначе что же это был за человек, если у него можно отнять все без остатка?_

Когда Момо подползла к трону Айзена-тайчо и замерла у его ног, она желала только одного - быть с ним и служить ему; неважно, какой ценой, неважно, на что ей придется пойти, неважно, на что придется пойти многим другим.

Высокие незнакомцы в белом насмехались над ней. Только один, тот, у которого были темные печальные глаза и костяной шлем, казалось, понимал ее, но и он смотрел на нее как на презренную мошку.

Ей было все равно.

Айзен-тайчо взял ее ладони в свои и сказал, что он очень ею гордится, и что все, что ей понадобится сделать - немножечко умереть.

_Она поднимается с лабораторного стола и бредет к темным экранам - посмотреть на свое отражение; полы белой накидки волочатся за ней по полу. Она подносит руки к лицу и снимает его, и смотрит, что же под ним осталось._

Она сыпала словами, как заведенная, выкладывая все, что знала о планах Готэя, о линиях обороны, о расположении войск, о разговорах капитанов, о шифрах и паролях, все, все, что могло бы хоть как-то ему пригодиться.

Он улыбался ей, тепло, ласково, одобрительно, и вытягивал из нее все больше и больше. Ее мысли. Ее мечты. Ее страхи. Прозвище, которое она дала когда-то маленькому Широ-тяну.

Он поил ее чаем, пока она говорила. Он сам его заваривал. Собственными руками.

А потом он на какое-то время оставил ее в темноте.  
_  
Во сне она видит горящие сливовые деревья и слышит их беззвучные крики._

Он никогда не причинял ей боли. Он никому не позволял прикасаться к ней. Он всегда был рядом. Он выбирал для нее одежду. Он сам купал ее. Он кормил ее со своей тарелки.

Было и еще кое-что, что никогда не сохранялось в ее памяти. Он говорил, что это - пустяки, о которых ей ни к чему помнить.

Она даже больше не помнила, для чего нужны имена, и в мыслях обходилась без них.

_Кость прекрасна, кость белоснежна, кость непорочна, кость - основа и стержень тела, кость крепка, кость остра, кость полируется до гладкости, кость есть голод. Когда она вся без остатка будет из кости, тогда и только тогда она станет тем, чем он желает ее видеть, а поскольку она желает того и только того, что желает он, значит, она желает обратиться в кость. Ничего в мире она не желает сильнее._

Наконец он попросил ее больше не говорить ни слова.

Она повиновалась.

Он и только он может решать, есть ли ей что сказать.

_Он будет всесильным и справедливым божеством, а она будет его щитом и мечом, правосудием и возмездием. Он сам так сказал, и она знает, что все его слова - правдивы._

Тот, с печальной тьмой в глазах, сказал ей однажды:  
\- Истинное служение произрастает из глубин души, и нет в мире силы могущественнее. Ты - само совершенство. Служи господину верно.

Она ничего ему не ответила, потому что ей не приказывали говорить, но, кажется, ему и этого было довольно.

_Голод внутри нее шепчет, словно опадающие лепестки, поет ей колыбельные, и она засыпает. Она видит сны о том, как достигнет совершенства для него, для него, для него._

Она была так голодна.

_Есть только одна пища, чтобы утолить этот голод._

Она спала у изножия его кровати.

_Есть только один ответ, который она в силах расслышать._

Она стояла на коленях у его трона.

_Есть только один способ стать для него совершенной._

Кость вырвалась из нее ночью, когда она наблюдала за ним, спящим; проросла на ее лице, протянулась когтями из пальцев, и все ее тело стало сильным, непорочным, совершенным. Она не издала ни звука, потому что никто не давал ей позволения говорить, она не пошевелилась, потому что ее место было там и только там, где она была сейчас. Движение пришло само изнутри нее и голод наконец пожрал ее всю, оставив только кость и пустоту и требуя еще, еще, еще.

Он не проснулся.

_Она снимает маску с лица или лицо с маски, и под ней - или под ним - ничего больше нет. Теперь она должна заполнить себя единственным, чего она желает, единственным, что ей нужно, единственным, что ей было оставлено._

Она плакала от счастья, разрывая когтями его горло, и кость проходила сквозь плоть, словно благословляя.

_Наконец-то, наконец-то я стала тем, чем он хочет меня видеть._


End file.
